The present invention relates to cutters and more particularly to a plastic pipe (e.g., PVC pipe) cutter with enhanced safety and convenience features.
Conventionally, user uses a saw to cut a plastic pipe (e.g., PVC pipe) which is placed on a supporting ground or stand. It is known that a PVC pipe substantially has a smooth surface and a predetermined hardness. Hence, PVC pipe tends to slide with respect to the saw and/or the saw tends to move away from the desired cutting position on PVC pipe. This may cause a number of problems. For example, user may be hurt by the saw carelessly. Further, the operating speed is slow. Furthermore, the finished pipe is not aesthetically pleasing.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a new and improved plastic pipe cutter in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic pipe cutter comprising a front recess for clamping a workpiece; a front chamber in the rear of the recess; a rear chamber in communication with the front chamber; a substantially elongate bar shaped cutting device including a front blade, a rear enlarged head, and a shank coupled between the blade and the enlarged head, the shank being extended through the front chamber and the rear chamber to project beyond the rear of the cutter; a first assembly disposed in the front chamber, the first assembly including a stop plate having a hole with the shank passed through, an activation member having a hole larger than the diameter of the shank with the shank passed through, a first elastic or resilient member put on the shank and biased between the stop plate and the activation member; a trigger pivotably secured to the lower portion of the cutter by a pin adjacent the activation member, the top of the trigger being engaged with the lower portion of the activation member; a second assembly disposed in the rear chamber, the second assembly including an engagement member and a second elastic or resilient member put on the shank and biased between the engagement member and the inner wail of the rear chamber, the engagement member having a hole larger than the diameter of the shank with the shank passed through and a pin on the top for pivotably securing to the cutter, the lower portion of the engagement member being projected downwardly from the cutter, the engagement member being obliquely disposed such that the edges of the hole of the engagement member are in contact with the shank in a storage position; and a third elastic or resilient member put on the shank and biased between the enlarged head and the rear of the cutter. By continuing to grip and subsequently release the trigger, it is possible to push the blade toward the recess to cut a workpiece.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.